La de ayer y la de hoy
by jacque-kari
Summary: Dos mujeres coinciden en un baño público que nada tiene de especial. No se conocen, no tienen idea de quién es la otra, pero hay algo que las une. Una está cansada y se ha olvidado el maquillaje en casa. La otra es joven y rebosa vitalidad. ¿Qué podrían tener en común? Evidentemente más de lo que ellas creen [No es yuri]


**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

* * *

 ** _La de ayer y la de hoy_**

Abre el grifo y ahueca el agua entre sus manos antes de echársela sobre la cara. No le preocupa su maquillaje. Después de la dura noche que ha tenido ya casi todo se ha difuminado y quizá lo mejor sería que buscara una toalla húmeda en su bolso para quitarse los restos y así adecentar su aspecto, pero ni siquiera está segura de que cargue con eso o con algo de maquillaje en la cartera.

Suelta un suspiro y detrás suyo, en alguno de los cubículos, alguien tira la cadena.

Una puerta se abre y el reflejo de una chica joven aparece junto al suyo. Tiene una apariencia fresca y vivaz, especialmente al lado del cansancio que pesa en sus rasgos. La ve acercarse, incapaz de apartar los ojos de ella, y sacar de un bolso diminuto que cuelga de uno de sus hombros un labial de un rojo profundo.

A continuación, se inclina sobre el lavabo y con todo detenimiento delinea sus labios, casi como si fuera un ritual sumamente importante en el que cualquier mínimo error pudiera estropearlo todo.

Y efectivamente el resultado es genial. Ilumina su cara y hace relucir todavía más sus blancos dientes que enseña en una sonrisa concienzuda al espejo y que no debiera ser para nadie más que ella misma, pero que inconscientemente dirige a la mujer que se encuentra en el rabillo de su ojo, con esa inseguridad propia de una mujer que necesita enseñarle a otra que es más linda o deseable.

Natsuko sabe que la joven es todo lo que ella una vez fue y hace tiempo ya no es. Por eso no puede dejar de mirarla y no tiene idea de cuán acertada está en su conclusión. Más allá de lo que nunca podría saber o esperar.

Porque no se conocen. Porque por fuera pueden verse distintas, casi una antítesis de la otra. Porque son incapaces de identificar a la mujer que está a su lado, pero ambas tienen una cosa en común.

—¿Necesita algo? Puedo prestarle una toallita húmeda o un labial —ofrece la más joven.

—No. —Natsuko se obliga a sonreír—. No será necesario, gracias.

—No es nada. Hay que ser solidarias entre nosotras, ¿verdad?

Natsuko no sabe qué pensar. Si aquella frase nace de la más pura ingenuidad que te da la juventud o está fingiendo. No tiene idea de qué responder tampoco: si decir la verdad o abrirle los ojos. Termina por asentir y la muchacha guarda sus cosas y camina a la salida haciendo repiquetear sus tacones de diez centímetros más de lo necesario.

Justo entonces algo se le hace familiar en ella, ligeramente familiar, aunque no está segura del qué. Puede ser igual la forma en que se mueve su cabello como algo que no se ve.

—Disculpa.

—¿Si? —Se contonea para mirarla por sobre el hombro con la barbilla alzada en un gesto inevitablemente coqueto. Las chicas como ella nunca pueden evitarlo.

—¿Puedo…? —Apoya las manos sobre el lavabo como si fuera a desmayarse en cualquier instante—. Te sonará raro, pero creo que te he visto en alguna parte. ¿Podría saber tu nombre?

—Claro —contesta ella de inmediato, con el encanto que siempre la ha caracterizado—. Me llamo Mimi.

Y después se va. No se despide ni anuncia su salida. Solo sigue caminando hasta la puerta y eventualmente sale por ella. El eco de su nombre, sin embargo, se queda a sus espaldas y resuena por sobre el suave portazo que da.

Natsuko vuelve a mirarse al espejo.

No. Ninguna de las dos sabe quién es la otra o lo mucho que tienen en común. Que sus vidas se cruzaron cuando Mimi era solo una niña y que ahora, años después, ella comparte la cama del ex – marido de Natsuko.

Pero no pasa nada. No tienen que saberlo. Porque lo intuyen. Ha quedado implícito en el pequeño momento que acaban de compartir en aquel baño público.

Una es de la de ayer y otra la de hoy. Ambas se preguntan si una de ellas será la de mañana.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

No sé nada de este escrito. Ni de dónde salió, a qué obedece o qué quería enseñar. Bueno, quizá algunas cosas si las sé, pero seguro que si intento explicarlas lo volveré enredoso.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
